


Brother Baiting

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A series of short wincesty fics of various types and situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean's just so easy to bait when it comes to Sam.





	Brother Baiting

It wasn’t that Sam felt particularly annoyed at Dean’s over-the-top possessiveness. On the contrary it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling to know he was the sole beneficiary of Dean’s love and attention.

At the present moment, his brother was exercising all his baggage of latent jealousy, his eyes flicking back and forth to where Sam was interrogating the female witness, a ravishing blonde who, while upset at the apparently weird stuff which was going on in her home, clearly appreciated the tall handsome man asking her questions about the phenomenon, with such sincere and attentive sympathy.

Her doe-eyed stare was all for Sam, and the younger man smiled inwardly, knowing how the unwary woman was stoking his big brother’s internal green-eyed monster.  
It didn’t worry Sam in the slightest.  
Dean was what he was, he’d looked after Sam since the younger Winchester was six months old and regarded Sam as an extended part of himself. The added inclusion of sex, which they’d tentatively made part of their lives just a short while ago, had upped their relationship to a whole other level, and with it Dean’s penchant to possessiveness. 

 

Finished interrogating the blonde’s husband, Dean strolled over to stand at Sam’s side, a sign that he was ready to go, and eager for Sam to get the hell out too!  
With a hint of pure mischievousness, Sam bestowed his most luminous smile on the young woman while he took his leave, gratified to pick up Dean’s low hiss at his back.  
It was so damn easy to bait his big brother and Sam knew he’d be the one to reap the rewards later, for a stoked-up jealous Dean was even hotter in bed.

 

The Impala sped away from the suburban street with a squeal of tires, but at the first wooded area, Dean pulled the car into the side, grabbed his brother by the nape of the neck, crushing down a fierce savage kiss to Sam’s mouth.

‘Don’t think I wasn't aware you were baiting me back there,’ Dean growled, drawing back. 'You can be a real little bitch at times.’  
‘That’s why you love me, isn’t it,’ Sam teased, pulling Dean towards him and giving back as good as he got.

The end


End file.
